


hole in his head

by kaekiklasv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaekiklasv/pseuds/kaekiklasv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells them he's fighting.<br/>They pretend he can win.<br/>(they know he's not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hole in his head

it starts with screaming, reedy little whistles that streak through the ink and press against his shoulders, weighs him down until he can't move, can't breath,

then the fire starts

when flesh burns the fatty layer beneath the tissue smells like tallow, like burning meat, 

he smells gasoline and his fingerprints on a bottle

death, you see, doesn't leave a mind alone, it lays in waiting, in the quiet, in the dark. 

He stops breathing

He wakes up 

-

They don't notice until he passes out on a lacrosse field, muscles locked tight, screaming

he wakes up to dirt stains beneath his clothes, bruises on his skin, his lip bitten bloody 

they notice then

He tells them everything's okay

-

He stops going to sleep

He still wakes up screaming 

-

"We need to help him." Scot says

"We can't."

-

His eyes are bruised circles, fingers tapping sluggishly, mouth still running epithets, he cracks jokes, laughs with them, takes away their junk food and makes them eat things that has words like organic and non fat non additives 

He runs with them when the moon comes 

They pretend they don't see how he struggles to keep up 

-

it happens like relief, quicker and easier than falling asleep 

he feels his sclera bleed black when he stops fighting 

-

the pack comes next full moon to his room, salt in hand, grief in the other 

 

-

Claws rip the sides of his throat, blood on his fingers, blood in his mouth 

"fucking meat suit," he sneers "boy still fights me when all I want to do is make you scream" 

Derek says "stop it," like a plea, teeth barred, gripping his anger like a vice, like a shield. Pretends he can't feel his heart breaking 

"too fucking late." 

-

"he called for me you know," he toys, slithers across the room with a grace that's never been held in the body he grips. "he wanted this." 

"stop" claws break skin, growls taking the air like thunder, eyes glowing like lightning "lying to us."

"I'm not." 

-

"come back to us," Scott begs. 

Stiles stops screaming

"I'm sorry," 

-


End file.
